The present invention relates to a system for assisting the regeneration of a particle filter integrated into an exhaust line of a motor vehicle diesel engine.
It is known that design engineers are constantly preoccupied with reducing the pollutant emissions associated with the running of motor vehicle engines and, in particular, of diesel engines.
Various systems have already been developed in the prior art in order to reduce the level of these pollutant emissions, particularly using a particle filter integrated into the exhaust line.
However, managing the functioning of the latter and, in particular, managing its regeneration also present difficulties.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to solve these.
For this purpose, the subject of the invention is a system for assisting the regeneration of a particle filter integrated into an exhaust line of a motor vehicle diesel engine, characterized in that the engine is linked to various members including:
means for the admission of air into the engine,
means for recycling the exhaust gas from the engine at the inlet of the latter,
a turbocompressor,
an oxidizing catalyst arranged upstream of the particle filter in the exhaust line;
a system for the common supply of fuel to the cylinders of the engine, comprising electrically controlled injectors associated with these cylinders,
means for adding to the fuel an additive intended to be deposited onto the particle filter in order to lower the combustion temperature of the particles trapped in the latter,
means for the acquisition of information relating to various operating parameters of the engine and of the members linked to the latter, and
means for checking the operation of the admission means, of the recycling means, of the turbocompressor and/or of the supply system in order to control the operation of the engine, these means also being designed to trigger a regeneration phase of the particle filter by combustion of the particles trapped in the latter, at the same time initiating a phase of multiple injections of fuel into the cylinders of the engine during their expansion phase, and in that the checking means comprise means for determining the particle load of the filter, which are connected to a differential-pressure sensor arranged at the terminals of the particle filter and designed to deliver information representing the overall load of the filter, means for estimating the load of the filter in terms of residues other than these particles, and means for calculating the load of the particle filter from the overall load and from the load of other residues.